Owls
by Squarepeg72
Summary: It is finally here … Marcus and Oliver are getting married. With owls as messengers, today will be a perfect day. Music: Love Never Fails by Brandon Heath, I Swear by All-4-One, Take It All In by Trent Dabbs


This is the final work with dramione84 to finish off her The Ties that Bind series. It has been an amazing opportunity to collaborate with another author. A special thank you to GaeilgeRua for help with the translation. A special thank you to xXDustnight88, Starnobella, GaeilgeRua, dramione84 for encouraging me to step out of my poetry comfort zone and do prose and then for all their help getting the prose to look right!

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days should always start this quiet._

Marcus stared out the window, watching the sun rise over the Byre. In the quiet of dawn, a small, grey owl landed on the window sill. "Hello, little Shadow. Can you deliver something for me?" Marcus finished sealing the envelope and watched as the owl picked up the ribbon from the desk. "Fly straight. Fly true, little Shadow."

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days should always start with a whisper._

Oliver woke to the rustle of wings by his pillow; reaching for Marcus, he felt only feathers. He turned to the snowy owl sitting on his pillow. "Good morning, sweet Frost. Are ye up for a small trip?" Oliver dug inside his overnight bag by the bed and watched as the owl grabbed the brown paper package from his hand. "Fly swift. Fly true, sweet Frost."

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days start out lonely_.

Marcus had not slept well, honoring the tradition of not seeing his intended the night before the wedding. He twirled a silver band between his fingers as he watched the sun rise. Oliver's wedding band; thistles and thorns carved into the solid circle, served as a reminder of what he was here for. Marcus rubbed his thumb over Oliver's name engraved into a silver tag on the leather band at his wrist. Staring out the window, he practiced his surprise for Oliver as he watched the fog lift.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days start out empty._

Oliver snuggled deeper in the covers, missing the warmth of Marcus sleeping beside him. He sleepily fingered the leather band on his wrist; tracing the letters of Marcus's name engraved into the silver tag. Marcus's wedding band; dragons guarding a thistle carved into a solid circle, sat on his bedside table, serving as a reminder of the promises he was about to make. Rolling onto his side to stare out the window, he practiced his vows to Marcus as he watched the sun rise.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days should always have loved ones._

Marcus watched Hermione walk up the path to the Garden Cottage with her bags. Draco was nowhere to be seen but, he had other duties today. His wedding clothes were waiting for him in the bedroom. The nicest suit he had ever owned was waiting for him, just like Oliver. Sitting at the table in the cottage's kitchen, Marcus sipped tea and read from the back of a battered copy of Paradise Lost.

"Anybody home," asked Hermione as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Just me," answered Marcus distractedly, continuing to stare at the words scratched into the back of the book he was reading.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days should always have family_.

Oliver listened to the bustle in the Stable Cottage as he rolled out of bed. Draco should be on his way to join the chaos of the Wood clan, who were getting ready for today's events. His kilt was draped across the chair on the other side of the room. He pulled on his favorite jumper, the one that smelled of Marcus and kept him warm when the war tried to tear them apart, as he wandered to the kitchen.

Draco looked up from his paper and tea as Oliver entered the room. "Ready for today, Wood," Draco asked as he dropped the top of the paper.

"I have been ready for this day forever," Oliver answered, pouring himself a cup and joining Draco at the table.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days start out with drill sergeants._

Marcus watched as Narcissa took charge of the cottage and gave everyone their marching orders.

"Marcus, my boy; time to get in the shower and clean yourself up a bit. There will be no scruffy faces and tangled hair at this wedding today."

"Has she met my groom?" Marcus asked Hermione as they continued to sip their tea at the table.

"Five foot nine, brown hair, Quidditch on the brain and scruff on his face?" Narcissa replied, "Pansy is taking care of that for me today. Now, get yourself cleaned up and in your new suit. We have things to do."

Marcus got up from the table and kissed Narcissa on the cheek as he walked out of the room. "Yes, mum", he whispered as he entered his room, leaving Narcissa speechless and smiling.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Wedding days start out with meddling friends_.

Oliver watched as Pansy pulled order from chaos in the cottage and gave everyone a task or five.

"Oliver, my dear, time to make it look good. Scruffy faces and ancient jumpers are not in my vision for you today."

"Has she met my groom?" Oliver asked Draco as he continued to stare out the window and sip his tea.

"Five foot eight, black hair, always in that jumper you are wearing and stubble on his chin?"Pansy answered, "Narcissa is looking over him today. Now, get yourself in the shower and presentable. That kilt of yours will not pleat itself."

Oliver moved away from the window and touched Pansy on the cheek. "Yer wish is my command, love," he whispered as he walked to the loo, leaving Pansy stunned and grinning.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings should have calm grooms._

Marcus paced in front of the window, looking across the lawn to the Byre. People scurried in and out with final preparations for the day's events. Tugging at his collar, Marcus wished for the comfort of the jumper Oliver had reclaimed last night.

"My boy, how handsome you are," Narcissa exclaimed as she brought him the bow tie he knew would match Oliver's kilt. "Let me get this tied up right. I have enough practice at making men presentable…" She continued to talk as she tied Marcus's tie and smoothed his collar and coat.

Marcus continued to look out the window and turn Oliver's ring around his finger.

In the distance, a white owl glided towards the Byre.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings should have steady friends._

Oliver sat in the window seat, watching the activity at the Byre. Linens, flowers, food, and bobbles were being brought from the wizard and muggle worlds to make this wedding one to remember. Brushing the kilt across his knee, Oliver thought of the fine suit he had seen hanging in Marcus's room at the other cottage last night.

"Wood, are you sure this is how all of this goes together?" Draco asked as he turned in circles in the sitting room. "If the wind blows the wrong way…" He continued to fret over the fit and feel of the kilt he was wearing as he moved through the room.

Oliver kept looking out the window and spinning Marcus's ring around his pinkie.

In the distance, a small, grey owl swooped towards the Byre.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings start out with words._

Marcus stared down at the words on the small white card. Pansy and Hermione had helped him find and write his vows, and now, he was having trouble remembering them. Hermione had written them down for him and helped him practice until they seemed effortless on any other day. But today was different, and today was the one time he had to get it right. Chasing down a snitch was easier than declaring his feelings for his other half in front of the world. Marcus stood at the open window of his room, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Marcus, what are you doing in here? Narcissa has been looking for you." Hermione's voice broke into his thoughts with her question. "You need to eat something before the ceremony starts."

Marcus turned to follow her out of the room. "Hermione," he spoke quietly, "what if I mess this all up? I have never been good with words and these words are too important."

"Oliver loves you and he knows you love him. Focus on him and the rest of it will follow," Narcissa answered from the door. The trio quietly walked out of the room and into the kitchen

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings start out with actions._

Oliver looked out the sitting room window, watching the final touches being put in place at the Byre. Narcissa and Pansy spent months making sure everything was exactly the way he and Marcus had envisioned it. Draco had been his sounding board and helped him find the perfect words and actions to show Marcus exactly how much he was loved. Today was different than any other day, and everything had to go right. Making a game plan for the House Cup final was easier than making this day perfect for his other half. Oliver stood by the window seat, waiting for the music to start.

"Wood, what are you staring at? Pansy needs you to help her check something in the lower Byre." Draco's question caught him off guard. "You need to ring her mobile and see if she has everything worked out."

Oliver continued to stare out the window. "Draco, " he whispered "What if he doesn't like what we have done? I can plan a Quidditch match in my sleep, but today is so much more important than any game I have ever played."

"Marcus thinks you hung the moon and he knows you love him. Focus on him and the rest of the world won't matter." Pansy walked over to Oliver as she answered his whispered concern. Quietly placing her hand on his shoulder, Pansy lead Oliver from the room.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings should have quiet time._

Marcus escaped the hustle and bustle of the Garden Cottage and began walking around the walled garden. He found a quiet spot to sit by the lily pond and pulled out his worn copy of Paradise Lost. Just like him, the leather bound book had survived the war that tried to end their world. Marcus traced the words he had written in the back of the book during winter break so many years ago, words that Oliver had traced during their separation and words that had drawn them together after it was over. Looking over the old kitchen garden, Marcus felt the love he had always held for Oliver push his nerves away. A whisper of wings caught his attention. "What are you doing here, Frost? Do you have something for me?" Marcus approached the large, snowy owl as it dropped a small package at his feet. He recognized Oliver's handwriting on the brown paper wrapping of the package. Marcus gently stroked the owl's head as he read what Oliver had written, _"Marcus Mine, To be opened when you need me and I canna be there … Always, Oliver"_. Wiping a tear from his eye, Marcus walked over to the nearest rosebush and picked a white rose. He walked back over to the waiting owl. "Frost, tell Oliver thank you for me." The owl grabbed the rose and stretched his wings. "Fly swift. Fly true, sweet Frost."

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings should have reflection time._

Oliver had wandered down to the Byre and was watching the hustle and bustle of preparation for his wedding. He slipped into the Tree Room and found a quiet corner. As he looked over the beautifully enchanted room, he rubbed his finger over the worn leather band that Marcus had worn during the war. It was not expensive or as well made as the one that bore his beloved name, but it had survived events that had broken stronger men and had helped hold Marcus together until the war was over. Looking at the flowers floating in the old feeding troughs, Oliver felt the love he had always had for Marcus push all his doubts away. A squeak in the rafters caught his attention. "Shadow, what would ye be doing here? Do ye have something for me?" The small screech owl swooped down and dropped the envelope he carried into Oliver's hands. He recognized the dark green ink used to scribble on the envelope. As the little owl settled on Oliver's shoulder, he read what Marcus had written. _"Oliver Mine, To be opened when you stop planning and begin to walk to me… Always, Marcus"_. Struggling to contain the tears that welled in his eyes, Oliver walked to a table arrangement and removed a white rose. "Shadow, tell Marcus thank ye for me." The little owl plucked the rose from his fingers and ruffled his wings. "Fly swift. Fly true, little Shadow."

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings start out with a sigh_.

Marcus stood nervously outside the room where the ceremony would be held. He fingered the brown paper wrapping on the package that Frost had delivered.

"What do you have, Marcus?" Hermione asked as she watched him stroke the package.

"I don't know. Oliver's owl delivered it to me in the garden a little while ago," he answered.

"Well, I think now is a perfect time to open it. I think Shadow agrees." Hermione took the white rose from the small, grey owl as he landed and she handed it to Marcus.

With shaking hands, Marcus began to unwrap his gift. Hermione gasped. "It's Paradise Found. I haven't seen a copy that beautiful in years."

Marcus traced the letters on the leather cover and opened the book to the back cover. His eyes followed the lines in red ink his groom had written:

 _"Marcus Mine,_

 _Paradise lost_

 _Our hearts survived war_

 _Paradise found_

 _I found you in my fear_

 _Promises I make_

 _Shadows to chase_

 _Promises I keep_

 _In shadows never to hide_

 _Dreams that bind_

 _Leather ties to keep_

 _Dreams come true_

 _Leather books records to keep_

 _Shining promises_

 _Always I keep_

 _Shining rings_

 _Always to remind_

 _Hidden love_

 _Never again_

 _Hidden fear_

 _Never more_

 _Deep love_

 _My choice to live_

 _Deepest love_

 _My choice is you_

 _Always, Oliver"_

Marcus slowly turned to Hermione as she wiped the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

"He is all I have ever needed. I am ready for this." Marcus handed the book to Hermione and walked into the ceremony hall.

xoxoxoxoxo

 _Weddings start with a tear_.

Oliver paced nervously by the door to the Stable Cottage, waiting for the signal to leave for the ceremony. He reached in his sporran and pulled out the plain white envelope that Shadow had delivered.

"What's in the envelope, Wood?" Draco asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Marcus's owl delivered this to me when I was down at the Byre. I have na looked at it yet." Oliver nervously stroked the seal on the back of the envelope as he answered.

"Well, you will never know until you open it. We have a minute or two. Frost seems to think so too," Draco continued as the snowy owl settled on his shoulder. Oliver looked at the owl and took the white rose from his beak.

With nervous fingers, Oliver broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out a white card with a tartan ribbon. Carefully, he opened the card and took out two tickets to next summer's Quidditch World Cup. Draco stared at what Oliver held in his hand. "Are those tickets to the World Cup? Last time I checked, it was completely sold out."

Oliver fingered the edge of the tickets and opened the card more fully. He stared at the words his beloved had scratched into the card in green ink:

 _"Oliver Mine,_

 _Leather bands_

 _Promises to be found_

 _Leather bands_

 _Hopes never to lose again_

 _Silver band_

 _Etched dragon to guard_

 _Silver band_

 _Etched thistles to protect_

 _Emerald pitches_

 _Memories run deep_

 _Emerald pitches_

 _Love rises from the ashes_

 _Red banners_

 _Declarations of victory_

 _Red banners_

 _Declarations of hope_

 _Broken hearts_

 _Lost and then found_

 _Mended hearts_

 _Stronger together_

 _White roses_

 _Promises I make_

 _White roses_

 _Promises I keep_

 _Always, Marcus"_

Oliver slowly turned from Draco and looked at Pansy as she walked into the room. "It's time, Ollie," she said as she wiped the tear from his cheek.

"He is more than I ever deserved. I am ready for this." Oliver tucked the card and tickets back into his sporran and walked out the door.

xoxoxoxoxo

Feathers settled as Shadow and Frost watched from the rafters while Marcus and Oliver made promises of forever in front of those who mattered most to them. The snowy owl and the screech owl quietly flew into the night as the final promises left their grooms' lips like a prayer.

" _Tha gaol agam ort, m' anam caraid (I love you, my soul mate)_

 _Chanainn gu bheil mi a 'toirt dhuibh an fhuil mo chridhe (I'd give you the blood of my heart)_

 _Gaol mo chridhe (Love of my heart)"_


End file.
